The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In a conventional configuration of a dual-acting servo actuator, a servo valve meters fluid from a pump to one of two ports of the dual-acting actuator, while also fluidly coupling the other port on an opposite side of a piston in the actuator to a return. In such a system, precise positioning of the piston in the actuator cylinder can be obtained. The actuator thus exhibits characteristics of applying a displacement vector, that being moving a point or object a known distance from an initial to a final position.